What if I Were Frozen (Re-write)
by josephagc
Summary: I decided to re-write the story, I'll keep the original up for now. Same pairing, slightly longer intro and slower chapters, I don't want to do an instant intro to meeting Elsa, gonna take it slow. Hope you like it! T/ M rating for possible gore, blood baths and other things, you'll see. Gonna be a long trip for Hiccup. :/ (Much more different storyline)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright….you guys can rage, yell , cry and fight me but I'm sorry. Writers block and love got me cooped up and hurt. So, this is the re-write of my first story and I hope you enjoy it. **

**I'll be making Hiccup 21 in later chapters and Elsa 21 too.**

**In these first two or three chapters, Hiccup is 16, so is Elsa. They won't meet until later on. Probably during chapter 5 or something.**

**I'm really sorry guys. Please forgive me and give me a hug.**

**I don 't own anything.**

**Hiccup's POV**

Anger, hatred and sadness filled my heart as I carried my basket full of my possessions to the cove where Toothless was waiting. I was feeling these emotions due to the fact that I was now the village celebrity . Couldn't they have just accepted me for who I am? Why did they shun me for all these years, only to show happiness and joy when they saw me in the killing arena, doing something I didn't want to do, not being myself.

And my Dad, after all these years, he was actually proud of me . PROUD OF ME BEING SOMETHING I'M NOT!

I violently took out my dagger and drove it through the trunk of a small tree. It broke in half, I wasn't expecting that to happen…..

I slowly continued my walking toward the cove, taking in my surroundings, the sky, the birds and the small insects that walk the ground. It gave me a minor sense of calmness. My anger toward the rest of my tribe slowly went away.

The entrance to the cove came into view, I checked behind me to make sure nobody was following me . I couldn't let anyone find out about me and Toothless. I would kill to defend him, even though that is not me.

Entering the cove, I take in the beauty and peacefulness of the cove, the only place where happiness found me and I made my first friend.

Now you might think I would have a human friend, but no. My first and best friend was a dragon , the deadliest dragon known to all Vikings. The deadly Night-Fury, or an overgrown puppy.

"Toothless, get your butt over here" I yell a little.

Not a second to lose, a black mass appeared over one of the rocks inside the cove.

Toothless eyed me with a look that said ' _You better have a good reason for waking me up from my nap._

I eyed Toothless back and said , "we're leaving. We're going to take a little vacation forever."

Toothless looked confused and sort of happy. I knew he wasn't too fond of this area, with an entire village not too far away, I could understand.

After a minute of checking the harness and looking for any problems that would hinder our flight to any location but Berk. I then strap the basket to Toothless' side, making sure it wasn't uncomfortable for him.

After some more pre-flight checks, I consider it's all good to go and head probably South, the warm weather surely would appeal to me. After a minute, I finally click my foot into the tailfin pedal and give Toothless the all go. We shoot up into the air faster than a blink of an eye, steering away from the village of Berk. Leaving behind all those memories of sorrow, anger and depression.

**Third Person POV**

The duo swept through the skies at extreme speeds, embracing the new found freedom, with no sorrows or sadness to bring them both down, they were finally free. Heading South, were the land was more promising, the air warmer and the people, hopefully nicer than the nice Viking demeanor . (Sarcasm intended)

Hiccup felt happier than he had in many years, the hair through his chestnut hair and the freedom of no longer being held down by a village that couldn't accept change.

Toothless was happy to know his rider was happy, that he was no longer hurt, for Toothless could feel the pain in Hiccup.

Hiccup was sort of happy about being the son of a chief, he wasn't poor now that he has left, he had 2 bags, one full of silver and one full of real gold. All Vikings ever needed to survive. He was okay.

With Toothless by his side, he felt that he would be safe. He knew this first year would be hard and difficult but vowed he would do it and survive, prove he wasn't a useless weakling to his Viking society. If alone they had to be, then alone they would be.

**Time jump , 6 months.**

It'd been six months since leaving Berk. Hiccup was still a little small yet strong, they had visited many villages over the time span and learn many things. Hiccup still couldn't fight, which made Toothless worry. Toothless knew they would never always be together and Hiccup wouldn't be able to defend himself. They have had close calls with Romans, barbarians , Outcasts and pirates , and Hiccup couldn't defend himself, Toothless did all the saving.

**Hiccup's campsite, abandoned island.**

Hiccup was sitting by the fire Toothless had made, cooking a nice piece of salmon . Hiccup felt better, no taunting, pain or bullies. Just an overgrown reptile puppy. Toothless had walked over to a nearby river, hoping to catch more fish. Hiccup sometimes wished they could talk. Toothless always had a personality that nobody could match, except Hiccup himself.

It was almost like they were brothers , like they were meant to meet and become rider and dragon.

Hiccup, noticing the sun setting , called for Toothless. The black dragon, who was deep in thought about his master and friend , was thinking on how to train Hiccup to fight.

Toothless caught one more fish and walked back to Hiccup. Hiccup could see his dragon approaching and wondered if Toothless was still hungry.

Then ,Toothless pounced on Hiccup, baring his fangs at the young man, scaring Hiccup sensless, since when was Toothless this angry. Toothless got off Hiccup and stood in a strike position , facing Hiccup.

Hiccup was still feeling confused , why did Toothless do that? He didn't have much time to ponder , he saw Toothless ready to attack him. "Toothless, bud, what's going on?"

Toothless just growled, Toothless then jumped up, spreading his wings and shooting a plasma blast to the ground, making Hiccup even more scared. Toothless then fell on Hiccup, looking deep into Hiccup's emerald eyes.

Toothless then walked off and flashed Hiccup a gummy smile. Hiccup, still in shock, asked loudly, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Toothless just motioned Hiccup to follow him. Hiccup, still skeptical about doing that since the little fight, decided to follow slowly.

Toothless noticed this and let a little fart out, towards Hiccup. Oh, the mischief in the dragon's eyes.

Hiccup , picking up on the smell screamed , "Why Toothless, what is your problem today? Now this?!"

Hiccup quickly walked faster to be infront of Toothless. Toothless just laughed at his rider. Hiccup found it a little amusing. "So , bud, what did you want to show me?"

Toothless approached the pile of junk next to the tent Hiccup had made and pulled out a small sword they found on an abandoned pirate ship they looted. Hiccup, however was confused. Did Toothless want a fight ?

Toothless nudged it toward Hiccup and shot a plasma blast at a large tree.

Then the realization came, Toothless wanted him to know how to use a sword.

This was going to be hard. He was going to need some human help. Real human help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Month Time Jump since last chapter.**

"Pick up those legs, Hiccup."

Hiccup only tried harder. This training was too much and too hard. He felt he was going to collapse and die. His best pal and dragon just lazily watched Hiccup being yelled at by his trainer .

It had been three months since they had left Berk. They were now in a tribe South of Berk, a place called Summer Springs. A warm place Toothless loved. The island chief had accepted Hiccup and his dragon hesitantly but soon learned to trust them.

The villagers did the same, not suffering from dragon raids but just only had wild dragons peacefully roaming about the island. According to Hiccup, Summer Springs was larger than Berk allot. On the Northern part of the island was the village, holding more than 1000 people.

Even though it seemed like allot to Hiccup , it had plenty of space. To the west were the mountains and forest, and to the east were the farms and flatlands. And to the south was the beach and dragon pens which have been recently added for the dragons.

Now Hiccup was being yelled at by the best fighter in the village, Calder Lockheart. Why? Because Hiccup was learning how to fight. Everyone in the village agreed. Toothless even forced it more on Hiccup to learn how to fight.

Calder was a good man, yet when it came to training, he was different. Yet he wasn't Northen Viking stubborn that forced you to train till you die, he knew his limits and his pupil's limits. Only pushing them a little beyond their breaking point.

Today, they were working on endurance and stamina , something Hiccup lacked.

He made Hiccup run 5 miles, and climb a very steep hill with allot of uneven and rocky terrain. Toothless just had an amused look on his face watching his rider pant and sweat. But Hiccup never complained, something Calder and Toothless respected. Hiccup keep going. Now Hiccup was jumping over high wooden blocks, so he could develop a higher jump and leg strength.

To Hiccup, it was taunting and painful. His legs and torso were screaming pain to his brain. Oh Hiccup wanted to drop dead on the spot but he kept going and gave it his all best. Hiccup knew this would all pay off, or so he hoped it would.

The fighter and dragon just watched Hiccup. Toothless , growing bored nudged Calder and gave him a 'C_an you let Hiccup go so we can get some food, I'm hungry and it's past lunch time' _.

Calder glared at Toothless but understood , they had been training Hiccup past lunch time and they both were hungry, not to mention Hiccup.

Finally, after Hiccup jumping over the wooden block another 20 times, Calder called Hiccup to rest and eat.

The moment Hiccup heard that, he dropped dead to the ground, panting. He swore his legs could fall off. Toothless just rolled his eyes and walked over to his fallen rider.

Hovering over Hiccup with a look on his face, Toothless picked up Hiccup by his shirt and dragged the light boy over to Calder . "Hiccup, you did better today. You have been making progress . "

Hiccup had an internal victory cry at the statement.

"Thanks, Calder."

"Okay, take a two day rest. Remember to stretch your legs tomorrow so you'll feel much better. I'm off, go play in the forge or something. Bye"

With that, the fighter walked off to his home and left the duo there. Hiccup was just content to dangle from Toothless' teeth. Toothless, sensing the contentment, dropped Hiccup on the sandy ground, earning Hiccup a mouthful of sand.

With much spitting and face rubbing plus Viking curses, Hiccup dragged himself off the ground.

"Thank you for nothing, again , you useless reptile."

That earned Hiccup a tail smack and grumble from Toothless. "Let's go get some fish."

Toothless immediately perked up and followed his rider to the port. Toothless hoped for some nice cod, his favorite.

They were actually happy, no fighting, just peace.

**Berk.**

It had been 9 months since Hiccup vanished into thin air, nobody knew what had happened. It had been the day Hiccup was supposed to kill the Nightmare , his Dad had been so proud, so had the entire village of Berk .

That day, everything changed. They thought he would come, they patiently waiting at the kill ring for 2 hours for Hiccup but he never came.

His Dad , the Chief of Berk sent out a search party to find the young lad. They searched for 3 days without any luck.

The search party continued for 5 more days, searching the nearby islands, even asking their enemies , the Outcasts if they had seen him. The search would have gone on longer but then Astrid and Fishlegs found something. The Cove .

Astrid and Fishlegs were searching for Hiccup again in the forest for any clues on what might have happened. Fishlegs, being the keen eye and smarts found footprints and a piece of green fabric. They only could guess it belonged to Hiccup. Only he wore that shade of green.

They looked around for any clues , searching the area until they found a shattered tree.

They investigated the area, noting that something big did this, a possible dragon. Then Fishlegs spotted black scales and some torn pieces of rope. They called Gobber over and showed him the items they had found.

Gobber had a hard time believing it but it was a scale of a Night Fury. The rarest and deadliest of them all. Then Gobber remembered what Hiccup told them before, he did shoot one down. But nobody listened.

They searched the area more until Gobber found an imprint and footprints. Gobber used his special method of tracking and found the large imprint was a dragon, he also knew the ropes held the dragon in place.

He then found out that the footprints were indeed Hiccup's. Poor boy.

Gobber guessed the dragon broke free and killed Hiccup. Gobber was almost in tears. He loved the lad like a son, always witty and sarcastic yet could work magic in a forge.

Gobber was about to call it off and break the news to Stoick until Fishlegs found the entrance of a cove and more scales and footprints.

They found Hiccup's shield and dagger inside the beautiful cove. Also scorch marks and claw marks. They all guess this is where Hiccup made his last stand against the beast.

They all were heartbroken, well Fishlegs and Gobber were, nobody could tell about Astrid. She never showed emotion.

It was a sad day for everyone, especially for Stoick and Gobber. Gobber was also heartbroken that he would be the one to tell Stoick, his best friend that his son was dead.

Yet Gobber knew Hiccup died a death of a true Viking, he hoped Hiccup was in Valhalla now.

That night, the villagers heard the Chief cry for the first time. Sobs and cries were heard from the Chief's house, they also heard Gobber's voice reassuring him. They all felt guilty too, if they had listened. He they treated him better, they would never hear the Chief cry.

But now that was all in the past, they tried moving on. Stoick never was the same. He still did his job, yet he was never joyful again. His eyes lost the glow and his booming and encouraging voice died down.

The village understood.

The teens passed dragon training, Astrid had earned the title of killing the Nightmare and was respected as a warrior.

Snotlout was now in line for being Chief. The rest were the same.

Little did they know where Hiccup was and what he was doing.

**Summer Springs, later that night.**

Hiccup and Toothless were sitting on the cliffs edge , both enjoying each other's company and eating some bread and fish. Toothless of course taking all the fish.

"You know bud, I'm pretty sure Berk threw a party after we left. I wonder if my Dad joined in." Hiccup sadly looked to the skies , seeing the beautiful stars light up the sky.

Toothless looked up too and crooned comfortingly to Hiccup, as if to say 'Don't worry'.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's stay here until I finish training and then see what the world has to offer, shall we?"

Toothless nodded in agreement and looked out to the sea and stars. Admiring it.

"Hey bud, think we can accomplish almost anything together?"

Toothless grumbled with excitement and licked Hiccup on the face, earning a moan with words , "That doesn't wash out you useless reptile."

Toothless just gave a dragon laugh and gummy smile.

Together.

**And that ends it, tell me what you think in the reviews. Love you all.**


End file.
